Assassination Bullet
by zrober02
Summary: When Hope's Peak Academy closes it's doors, the future symbols of hope find themselves at an odd classroom with an equally odd teacher. (One-shot idea fiction)


**Author's note: This is not a full fanfiction. This is a one-shot idea piece; a **_**what-if **_**if you will. It's just an idea that I had swimming in my head for a while. I do have other fanfictions I'm working on and do intend to complete (*ahem* RWBY: A Red Moon) **

Hope's Peak Academy: the most prestigious school in the country. They say you only need two things to get in: you need to be in high school and you need to be good at something; like really _really _good at something. The school was renowned for producing some of the most well-known figureheads in just about any profession imaginable; accounting, sports, news casting, filmmaking. If they had a household name, odds are they went to Hope's Peak Academy. Which was why it was so surprising when I of all people received an acceptance letter. See, I'm really not all that special. I'm what most people would consider…average. In fact, even among average people, I'm average. It's kind of degrading, to be honest. Of course, once I actually read my acceptance letter, I understood why I had been allowed into the school. The letter explained that once every year, they draw some high schooler's name from a lottery and let them go to Hope's Peak Academy. That student would be dubbed the Ultimate Lucky Student. Luck. Was that really a talent? Regardless of what powers that be you might believe in, it's pretty obvious that luck is something _out _of your control. Anyways, I was pretty excited to attend Hope's Peak Academy, and then the school just…closed down. No one really knew why. It was some vague scandal about how the students were treated poorly there or some crap like that. I wasn't entirely sure what to think, but I was informed that all former students who were set to attend Hope's Peak would now be attending Kunugigaoka High School, Class 3E. I'd heard some rather unsettling rumors about this particular school, including the legend of…

"Hey, Makoto?" Oh, yeah! I guess I'd better introduce myself. My name is Makoto Naegi. The pretty voice who just addressed me was Sayaka Maizono, Ultimate Pop Sensation. Despite her pop-star status, she's actually my childhood friend.

"Yes, Sayaka?" I responded.

"Do you know anything about the class we're going to? I'm…kind of nervous."

"Not much," I admitted, "I've really only heard rumors, like how Class 3E is the alleged Assassination Classroom."  
_SMACK! Ow! That smarts! _

"Don't kid about stuff like that, Makoto! It's not funny!" Geez, I'd never seen Sayaka that ticked off at me before.

"Hey, what's all the commotion?" The one who addressed me was Mondo Owada, the Ultimate Biker Gang leader. He certainly lived up to his reputation, but he was ultimately good at heart.

"Makoto is making mean jokes about the so-called Assasination Classroom," said Sayaka angrily.

"Humph. Well, it's no joke. Whether or not the rumors are true, there's no denying that the reputation is very real, and if you think that's bad, I've even heard that the teacher's there suck blood." Sayaka obviously didn't like that revelation.

"Knock it off, will 'ya?" Aoi Asahina, Ultimate Swimming Pro, obviously didn't like it when someone else was being picked on. "Why don't you two just leave her alone? Guys like you are disgusting!" I turned to Sayaka in an attempt to comfort her.

"I'm sorry, Sayaka," I said awkwardly, "I didn't mean to scare you, but I had heard the rumors about, well, you know…"

"It's OK," said Sayaka cheerfully, "All is forgiven. That assassination stuff is just a silly rumor anyways. I just don't like that it's the reputation of the classroom _we're _going to. It gives me the creeps."

"It's just an urban legend." This voice came from Kyoko Kiririgi, the Ultimate Detective. Turns out she comes from a long line of really great detectives who have been solving some of the toughest cases for decades. "We shouldn't let some alleged reputation keep us from taking the opportunity that's been given to us," she continued.

"Yeah, but what if someone decides to, you know, assassinate one of us?" asked Leon Kuwata, Ultimate Baseball Player.

"AHHH! STOP IT!" screamed Sayaka.

"Then I will protect you," said Sakura Ogami, Ultimate Martial Artist. He…woops, I forgot. _She _certainly had the build to back up her claims. Of course, other students, like Ultimate Moral Compass Kiyotaka Ishimaru and Ultimate Affluent Prodigy Byakuya Togami, didn't really have any interest in some urban myth. Then there were the likes of the Ultimate Gambler and the Ultimate Writing Prodigy. Both of them seem rather mysterious to me (not to mention, kind of creepy.) I haven't even mustered the courage to ask their names yet. Then there's Hifumi Yamada, the Ultimate Fanfic Writer. If I had to describe him in a word, it would be…weird. He has an obsession with 2D art, almost like it's some kind of fetish or something. Then there's the epitome in polar opposites: Junko Enoshima and Chihiro Fujisaki. Junko is a really popular model and cover artist. She's appeared on several magazine covers, but I really don't know that much about her. Chihiro is a programmer, but other than that, no one really knows her. I guess she's been a shut-in most of her life. I feel like I'm forgetting at least one person. Ah…just chalk it up to my luck, as usual. I should probably mention that we're all on a bus being transported to Class 3E. It really is out in the middle of nowhere. Anyways, I'm getting kind of tired, so I think I'll just take a short nap, if you don't mind.

…

…

…

Well, my nap sure didn't last long. I guess I'm just restless. Anyways, here we are; Class 3E. All of us gingerly stepped off the bus. The building wasn't really anything to look at; in fact, it barely qualified as a shack. As I stepped inside, I half-expected my vision to become distorted and warped like some tripped out drug episode. Fortunately, that didn't happen, and we all proceeded to Class 3E as normal. _Normal…_That's what I thought this class would be, until I stepped inside the classroom and got one good look at our teacher. I looked around at my fellow classmates and everyone was pretty much having similar thoughts I was. Judging by their expressions, most of the girls were thinking, "Is this a dream?" and most of the boys were thinking, "Is this a joke?" I didn't know what to think. Standing in front of me was a tall…well, I'm not sure what he's supposed to be. His face looks like some kind of weird smiley-face emoji, and I can't really tell what his body's supposed to be.

"Well, hi there," greeted the mysterious alien, "Welcome to class 3E. So, I'm the one who blew up the moon."

_Wait…what?! Did…did he just say that he…no way! _I had heard stories about how the moon had been blown up, but details had been buried in a massive cover-up scheme. Could this…thing really be responsible?

"Next year, I plan to do the same to planet earth, but let's not worry about that now. Right now, I'm going to be your teacher, isn't that exciting!"

_Exciting? We've just been told we have a year to live, and he calls that exciting? _

"So, let's see if I've got this straight," said Kyoko, "You're saying that in one year, you'll destroy the earth, and we're all going to die?"

"That about sums it up," said the teacher cheerfully.

"But, I don't want to die," said Sayaka fearfully.

"Yeah," said Asahina, "We're not going to let you destroy the world!"

"Oh," said the teacher, "Well, I mean you could always…kill me."

_Wait, did he just give an open invitation to kill him? _As if to answer my question, Mondo charged head long at the creature, but the alien seemingly teleported to the other side of the room, causing Mondo to ram his head right into the chalkboard.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I mention that I've been clocked at mach 20? I didn't say that I would make killing me easy. In fact, I doubt you can even do it. The military couldn't even kill me, so what chance do you have? I mean, you don't even have fighter jets."

"So…you're saying it's impossible?" asked Byakuya.

"Well…I wouldn't say impossible. I mean, the odds are certainly stacked against you, but by all means! Try to prove me wrong. I'll even give you pointers; starting with don't charge at me like you're part of the Spanish bull run."

"Is that what these weapons are for?" I asked. On the floor towards the front of the classroom was a box full of knives, rifles, and what appeared to be tiny BBs.

"Correctemundo! Provided by your government, these weapons are absolutely essential to taking me down." So, at least he's providing us with tools, but it's obvious he won't go down without a fight. We need to think outside the box, starting with finding a way to slow him down. It won't be easy, but I think we're up to the challenge. Even though our efforts consistently fail, our teacher isn't stopping us from trying, nor his he even _discouraging _us from trying. Of course, there was one time when some of the guys tricked Chihiro into trying to kill him with a suicide attack. The teacher…didn't like that. (That's an understatement.) Anyways, yeah; that's my life. I've been tasked with becoming an assassin, and my target is my teacher.

-end-

…Oh! We've even given our teacher a nickname. Since he's _korosenai _(unkillable) and since he's our teacher, or sensei, we're calling him Koro-sensei.


End file.
